


Insensible

by Kedavranox



Series: H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/pseuds/Kedavranox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s bound with black leather, his hands tied to the bedposts; head tilted upwards, throat deliciously exposed; black hair fanned out against the white sheets; his lips a deep red, shadows flickering on his flat stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insensible

**Title:** Insensible  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Non-Con  
 **Word Count:** 220  
 **Prompt:** Draught of Living Death

 

Harry’s bound with black leather, his hands tied to the bedposts; head tilted upwards, throat deliciously exposed; black hair fanned out against the white sheets; his lips a deep red, shadows flickering on his flat stomach. Draco crawls over him, licking a hot stripe beneath the curve of Harry’s jaw. He lowers his hips, rutting against Harry’s groin, groaning as his cock slides slickly against Harry’s skin. He kisses Harry’s slackened lips, thrusting his tongue inside when Harry’s jaw drops. He tastes the Draught on Harry’s breath; traces Harry’s lips with his tongue; nips Harry’s Cupid’s bow with his teeth. He breathes the scent of Harry’s skin; runs his fingers through Harry’s hair; tastes a swollen nipple; digs his fingers into warm, supple flesh. He could come from this; watch his come pool on Harry’s stomach; but he wants to fuck, to own, to push himself inside Harry’s loosened hole and fill him up. He cups Harry’s arse in his palms, lifting his hips. Harry’s legs fall apart. Draco fists his cock, spreading precome around the darkened, purpled head. Harry is insensible, pliable, fuckable, _his._ With one deep stroke, Draco pushes his cock inside. He pumps his hips, fast, hard. Harry never resists, he only moves with Draco, as one; like liquid; like fire and Draco is coming, coming, coming...


End file.
